


Sk8er Boi

by unhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Allura has a crush on lance, Allura is mean in this fic but only for a little while, Bisexual Lance, But hes also edgy af, Coran is allura's uncle, Dating, Depressed Lance, Dreams, F/M, Future, Gender assuming, Heart broken lance, It pained me to say that, Keith is a student athlete, Keith wants to help but doesnt know how, Kissing, Lance has a crush on allura, Lance is a skater, Lance is a veri bad boi, M/M, Matt and shiro are in the last chapter, Nyma and shay are mean, Oh btw this is a high school AU, Pick-Up Lines, Pregnancy, SPOILER ALERT allura is a space nerd, Sad lance, Stereotypes, Talented teens, Why cant i have talent?, Why did i use the school from victorious, ballerinas, based on an Avril Lavigne song, but whats new, star-gazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoes/pseuds/unhoes
Summary: Lance is a skater and Allura is a ballerina. (Ends in Klance I swear) Also, this is based on a song by Avril Lavigne if you didn't already figure that out. The tags are spoilers btw. (DISCONTINUED)





	1. He Was A Sk8er Boi

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Voltron or any of the characters. I don't own the song this fic is based on and I don't own Hollywood Arts. (still can't believe I actually used that school for my fic)

     Lance Mcclain was in his final year of highschool. Unfortunately, his dad had gotten relocated to California because of his work. However, it was also sort of a good thing too. Lance's old school didn't have a very good music program. This new school he was supposed to attend was called Hollywood Arts (don't judge me). It was for gifted teenagers and was pretty hard to get into. Lance sent in an audition video of him singing and playing guitar and they responded with an invitation to the school. So at least he wouldn't have to worry about public school. 

     It was his first day at Hollywood Arts and Lance was feeling a bit anxious. He was excited to make new friends and see all the hot new girls, but it was a new school so of course he would be a little nervous. He walked through the front doors of the school wearing a dark brown jacket, a black t-shirt, black ripped jeans, black converse, and a chain attached to his pants. He carried his skateboard under his arm. Lance boarded to school. At his old school, the bus didn't come to his house because he lived too far away so he had to leave an hour early every morning to skateboard to school. At his new school he did have the option to take the bus, but he was so used to riding his skateboard and he enjoyed it so why not? Lance's schedule and locker number had been emailed to him along with the letter of acceptance. He had looked mostly everywhere, and he still couldn't find his locker. School would be starting soon, so he really needed to hurry. Normally, he wouldn't care if he was late, but his mom made him promise not to be late on the first day. 

     "Hey, I noticed you've been walking around for quite some time now. Are you looking for something?" A tall, chubby teenager with a kind smile asked him.

     "Actually, yeah. I can't find my locker." Lance sighed.

     "Oh! You're new here! I thought so since I've never seen you around, but I didn't wanna say anything if you weren't because that would be rude and-" 

     "Hey, dude, as much as I'd love to sit here and chat, I promised I wouldn't be late on the first day of school." Lance interrupted the boy.

     "Oh! Sorry! Right! What's your locker number?" The boy asked.

     "Locker number 218." Lance replied.

     "Oh! That's right next to mine!" The boy smiled. "Follow me!" Lance followed him down a hallway. Eventually, they reached the end of the hallway and stopped at a row of lockers. "Here it is! Locker 218!"

     "Thanks, uh..." 

     "Oh! Where are my manners! My name's Hunk!" Hunk smiled and held out his hand. Lance took it and shook it.

     "The name's Lance."

     "Nice to meet you Lance! Do you have your schedule yet?" Hunk asked.

     "Yeah. Could you show me where room 2208 is?" Lance requested.

     "Yeah! Looks like we're in the same class! You'll like Mr. Coran! He's pretty funny." Hunk chuckled. Lance didn't believe it. He has never had a teacher that he's actually liked before. They all take one look at his skateboard and baggy clothes and think 'yeah this kid is hopeless.'

     "Alright." Lance smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Lance hoped Hunk was in at least a few of his other classes. He seemed like a nice guy. "Hey, do we have any other classes together?"

     "Huh? Oh! Your old school must've had different classes each period. Our school functions like an elementary school. We stay together as a class for the whole day! Well, until the end of the day when we have an hour to go to our department. If your department has training that day then you'll go to your department. If not you can go anywhere. So hopefully you'll get along with our other classmates!" Hunk explained.

     "Oh... that's kinda weird. But convenient." Lance raised an eyebrow. They continued walking until Hunk stopped at a classroom door.

     "Here we are!" Hunk smiled. He led Lance inside the room. Lance took a moment to look around. It was a small classroom, but the furniture wasn't squeezed in there uncomfortably. The desks were long tables that sat three people and faced the front of the room. The front of the room consisted of a white board, a promethian board, and the teachers desk. Straight across the room was a huge window that stretched across the whole wall. In the windowsill sat some tanks. One of the tanks contained frogs. Another contained small lizards. The last tank included a tarantula. There were more tanks in the back of the room behind the desks. Those had two snakes and an iguana. Lance found the room kinda cool.

     "Hey, Pidge!" Hunk waved to a boy sitting next to the tarantula tank. "Have you met the new guy yet?"

     "Nope. Hey, I'm Pidge. But I'm sure you already knew that since Hunk shouted it across the room." Pidge rolled his eyes. Pidge was a short boy with round glasses, light brown messy hair, and big brown eyes.

     "Hey, dude, nice you meet you." Lance smiled a bit.

     "...I'm a girl." Pidge rolled his- or her eyes.

     "Huh? Why do you dress like a guy then? Girls are supposed to have long hair and wear girly clothes." Lance smirked.

     "That's a stereotype you douche. Not all girls are what you call 'girly.'" Pidge crossed her arms across her flat chest.

     "Touché." Lance chuckled.

     "So what's your department?" Pidge questioned. Hunk sat down in the seat next to Pidge and patted the seat next on his other side. Lance sat down next to him.

     "Huh?" Lance asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

     "Your department. You know, what you're here for. You can't get in this school unless you have some sort of talent. For example, mine is technology. I know everything about any type of tech. Hunk here's talent is cooking. He makes the best cookies!" Pidge said pointing at Hunk with her thumb.

     "Oh. I can sing and play guitar." Lance replied.

     "Woah! Really? That's so cool!" Hunk exclaimed.

     "I guess." Lance shrugged. More students filed into the room. Among these students was a boy with a black mullet. He wore a black MCR shirt with black skinny jeans and black Vans. Lance decided he would get along with him well. Pidge caught him staring at the boy.

     "Got a crush?" Pidge chuckled. Lance quirked an eyebrow and whipped his head to the left, looking at Pidge

     "What? No. I just noticed his clothing choices and thought he looks like a pretty cool guy." Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

     "Whatever you say..." Pidge smirked as she shrugged her shoulders. "His name is Keith. He's in the sports department."

     "He is?" Lance exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise.

     "Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?" Pidge asked. 

     "It's just... he looks so emo. I thought he would've been in the music department." Lance replied.

     "Yeah, we did too at first. But he is pretty good at baseball, so I can see why he's in the sports department." Hunk explained. Lance looked back towards Keith, who was looking around with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Lance could see that Keith had no idea where to sit, and be saw an empty table in front of him.

     "Hey! Mullet! Come sit here!" Lance smiled and waved at Keith with one hand, while using the other to point at the red, plastic chair in front of his. Keith's eyes narrowed into a glare, but he took the seat in front of Lance nonetheless. 

     "I have a name you know." Keith's glare pierced into Lance's eyes. His eyes were a pretty purple color, and- wait... did he seriously just call this dude's eyes pretty?

     "Yeah... but I just met you, so I don't know your name yet." Lance lied through his perfectly straight, pearly whites. 

     "My name is Keith. Don't call me mullet again." Keith crossed his arms against his skin tight shirt that showed off all his muscles. 

     "Nice to meet you mullet! I'm Lance!" Lance flashed Keith a blinding smile and stuck out his hand for Keith to shake. Keith rolled his eyes and turned towards the front of the room, ignoring Lance. "Hey, c'mon Keith, I was just kidding!" He dropped his hand back down to his side. 

     "Alright, class, quiet down!" A man with a weird accent and an orange mustache stood at the front of the room. 

     "If you haven't already seen, we have a new student!" The weird man, probably Mr. Coran, smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

     "Yo. I'm Lance." Lance half-heartedly raised his hand to wave.

"I was hoping you could tell us some things about yourself?" Mr. Coran asked.

"Well, I'm in the music department, my favorite color is blue, and I speak for the trees." Lance shrugged. Pidge and a few others in the class erupted into giggles. The rest of the students either rolled their eyes, or sat in confusion, not getting the joke. 

     "Alright then." Mr. Coran cleared his throat and the giggling ceased. "Let's get started with class then shall we?"


	2. She Said See You Later Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Lance pining after Allura.

     Lance sighed in relief as the final bell, dismissing classes for the day, rang. 

     "Finally, I thought it would never end!" Lance rolled his eyes. Lance didn't have to be home for another hour and thirty minutes, so he decided to hang out with his new friends. "So, you guys wanna go get something to eat in the cafeteria?" Lance smiled.

     "Sorry, bud. I can't. I have to get to my cooking class." Hunk frowned. "Maybe another time though?" Oh yeah, Lance almost forgot. He found out that the days he had to go to his music department were Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Hunk and Pidge had their department classes on mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays.

     "I do too, sorry." Pidge picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "See ya tomorrow." Pidge walked off.

     "If you want you can come to my department with me!" Hunk smiled at Lance. 

     "You're in the food department, right?" Lance asked. Hunk nodded. "Will I be able to eat the food?" 

     "Of course! You'll be able to eat it tomorrow at lunch! Did you know that our department makes all the food the lunch ladies serve?" Hunk exclaimed.

     "That's nice and all, but I don't wanna just sit there and stare at the food I wish I could shove in my mouth. I'll just go to the vending machiene to get a snack then go home." Lance shrugged.

     "Alright then. See ya tomorrow, buddy!" Hunk smiled, before turning to walk the other way to his class. Lance walked down the hallway with his skateboard tucked under his arm. He made it to the vending machiene towards the other end of the school and inserted a dollar. He punched in the numbers and waited patiently for his Doritos to drop down. As he bent down to pick up the bag, he heard classical music coming from the smaller gym across the hall. Curiosity got the best of him, so Lance grabbed the bag of chips and walked over to the door of the small gym. He looked inside and saw heaven on earth. 

     Inside the gym, were about thirty ballerinas. The few male ballerinas had black tights on and white t-shirts. The female ballerinas all had their hair tied back into a bun. They also wore light pink, skin tight tops, with tutus and white tights. They were incredibly sexy. 

     Lance's eyes landed on the three ballerinas in the corner of the room. They were by far the most beautiful. The one on the left had flawless, pale skin. She had pretty purple eyes with perfectly winged eyeliner. She also had golden blonde hair. She was also as skinny as a stick.

     The ballerina on the right had beautiful dark skin with freckles scattered across her face and body. Her lips were as plump as Kylie Jenner's. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown color. Her hair was too short to be pulled back into a bun, so it cascaded in waved down to her chin. She had a very curvy, body type.

     The ballerina standing between them took his breath away. She was completely flawless. She had tan skin with very faint freckles dusted across her slightly pink cheeks. Her white hair was tied back into a bun, just like the rest of the ballerina's. A couple strands framed her perfect face. Her body was curvy, but not as curvy as her friend's.  Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and Lance could've stared into them all day if she hadn't caught him staring. Uh oh.

     The girl stopped talking to her friends and walked towards the door Lance was standing behind. It was probably just his imagination, but her cheeks looked pinker than they were a few seconds ago. The girl reached the door and opened it.

     "Can I help you?" She quirked an eyebrow at him with her arms crossed against her average sized chest. She had an accent similar to Mr. Coran's, but her's didn't sound weird. It sounded soft, like music to his ears. 

     "Huh? Oh- I- Uh- I just heard the music coming from the gym when I was getting some chips from the vending machiene and decided to check it out." Lance stuttered, blushing.

     "Are you sure you weren't checking my friends and I out? You were staring right at us for a while. It was starting to get creepy." The corners of her mouth turned upwards just a bit. Get it together, McClain! 

     "Well, maybe I was mesmerized by your beauty." Lance smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

     "Oh really?" The girl rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

     "Allura! What are you doing taking to a gross emo guy like him for?" The girl, apparently her name is Allura, turned to her blonde friend with wide eyes. 

     "Huh? What do you me-" Allura looked him up and down and frowned at what she saw. "Oh... you're a skater boy." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

     "Yeah, I guess? I mean I like to skate." Lance told her.

     "Uh... come on, Nyma. Shay is waiting for us." Allura walked away with her blonde friend, Nyma, on her tail.

     "Ouch..." Lance sighed, as he turned around and left to start his ride home. He was really glad that Hunk and Pidge had showed him around the school during lunch, otherwise he would be in here forever looking for the way out.

     The next day at school, Lance actually arrived there early before his friends. Mr. Coran entered the room a few minutes after him and was surprised to see Lance there. 

     "Good morning, Mr. McClain! You're here early." Mr. Coran smiled.

     "What, do you think I'm one of those kids that's always late to class and doesn't care about their grades?" Lance gets offended, even though everything he just said is true.

     "Hm? Of course not. I was just surprised because students don't usually arrive before I do." Mr. Coran stated.

     "Oh... well, don't get used to it. This'll probably be the only time I'm ever early." Lance informed.

     "Ah, I see." Mr. Coran smiled slightly.

     "Uncle Coran, can I print my essay for English please?" Allura walked through the door. Lance felt his face get hot. Wait... uncle?

     "Of course, dear. I don't know why you bother asking because I know that if I say no you'll do it anyway." Mr. Coran chuckled. He looked over at Lance and seemed to see his heated face.

     "Ah! Allura, I'd like you to meet Lance. He's my new student!" Mr. Coran smiled. Allura looked over and finally seemed to notice Lance sitting at the desk he sat at yesterday. 

     "Hey, beautiful." Lance smirked and sent finger guns her way. Allura rolled her eyes.

     "You again. So your name is Lance, huh?" Allura asked, sitting down at Mr. Coran's desk and logging onto his computer.

     "Yep! I think our names go great together, don't you?" Lance chuckled.

     "Not really." Allura clicked a button on the computer and the printer in the back of the room started making loud noises. She got up to grab her papers. Hunk and Pidge walked into the classroom and walked towards their seats.

     "Aw, c'mon babe. Don't be like that." Lance teased.

     "Don't call me that." Allura walked towards the door. "Bye Uncle Coran!" She smiled brightly at her uncle and walked away.

     "Um... what was that?" Hunk asked. Pidge chuckled, completely amused at the fact that Lance got rejected.

     "Just a prissy ballerina playing hard to get." Lance whispered, making sure Mr. Coran didn't hear him.

     "Dude, do you even know who she is?" Pidge asked.

     "Her name's Allura." Lance smiled, dreamily.

     "Yeah, and she's one of the most popular girls in school and one of the most talented ballerinas at our school." Pidge rolled her eyes.

     "Wait, really?" Lance's eyes widened. "So you're telling me that I've been pining after the most popular girl in school?" 

     "Yep." Pidge replied.

     "Well, shit." 

     After school, Lance decided to go see Allura again. He didn't care if she didn't like him, or if she was the most popular girl in school. She was extremely hot and seemed like a nice girl. He really liked her and wanted to get to know her. 

     Lance went back to the gum hallway and waiting for the ballerinas to come out of the locker room. He hid behind the corner as the ballerinas filed into the gym, one-by-one. However, before Allura could enter, he pulled her behind the corner with him by her wrist. 

     "Hey! What  do you think you're doing?" Allura yelled at him. 

     "Shh." Lance pressed his finger to her lips to silence her. He had already planned out what he was going to say, now he just needed her to cooperate by listening to him. 

     "Look, I don't know what you want with me but-" Lance interrupted her.

     "Look, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me Friday night? I know you don't really like me, but you seem like a really nice girl and I wanna get to know you." Allura blushed.

     "Really? Or are you just saying that so I'll say yes?" Allura crossed her arms.

     "No, I really do wanna get to know you, Allura. Please give me a chance. I know you're not into skater boys or whatever, but please just give me a chance." Lance pleaded.

     "...alright. But, only because guys only ever want to go out with me because I'm hot and never wanna get to know me." Allura smiled slightly and blushed.

     "Yes! Yes! Yes! You won't regret it, I promise!" Lance danced around in victory. Allura giggled at his antics. 

     "I've gotta get to class. See you tomorrow?" Allura smiled.

     "Yeah! Of course!" Lance smiled.


	3. Secretly She Wanted Him As Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance go on a date. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

     Lance hummed happily as he danced his way into class the friday morning. Pidge and Hunk stopped their conversation And looked at him in confusion.

     "What's up with you?" Pidge quirked an eyebrow. 

     "Yeah... you're usually grumpy and tired in the mornings." Hunk said.

     "Kinda like Keith's mood 24/7." Pidge chuckled.

     "Hey!" Keith pouted, as he glared at the short girl. 

     "So, how come you're all happy?" Pidge asked.

     "Because, I've got a date tonight." Lance smiled triumphantly.

     "No way. You're kidding right? How did you manage to get a date?" Pidge's eyes widened in disbelief.

     "Hey! Not nice!" Lance shouted. "And I guess girls just can't resist the charm!" Lance smirked, his teeth glistening in the light.

     "So, who's the lucky lady?" Hunk smiled.

     "Allura." Lance smiled even wider. Keith spit out his coffee, Pidge's eyes widened, and Hunk's jaw dropped.

     "What the- but- what- HOW?" Pidge stumbled over her words.

     "She finally agreed after me asking her all week." Lance beamed.

     "Oh, so she just got tired of you bothering her all week? Makes sense." Keith said, monotonously. Pidge burst out laughing and Hunk put a hand on her shoulder trying to stop her.

     "Wha- No! She agreed on her own terms! She's excited to go out with me!" Lance blurted.

     "Suuuure she is." Keith smirked. Pidge laughed even harder.

     "You're killing me Keith!" Pidge wheezed. Eventually class started, and dragged on and on. 

     Lance just wanted to get it over with so he could go practice in his studio. Keith had shown him the way to the music department since it was nearby his. Allura had agreed to come watch Lance practice after school today and then they would go on the special date that Lance had planned. 

      Finally, the bell rang and Lance rushed out of the classroom, not even saying goodbye to his friends. He rushed to the music hallway and entered his studio. This school was pretty fantastic. It offered a personal studio for each music student. The studio next to Lance was occupied by a chubby dude with a short black beard. He seemed to always wear black and wore his sunglasses inside. He even had a cool tattoo sleeve on his left arm. He'd been working on a catchy sing lately that Lance couldn't get out of his head. He only remembered the chorus which went like "Hey now, you're an all star. Get your game on. Go play." 

     The studio on the other side of Lance's was empty. It was customized, so that jist mean that someone had abandoned it. 

     Lance opened his guitar case and took put his precious baby. This was his most prized possession. Well, his guitar and his skateboard of course. He played a few riffs as a warm up and started to sing Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne. He stopped as soon as he saw Allura staring through the glass at him. She smiled slightly at him. He quickly rushed to open the door for her.

     "That sounded nice." Allura complimented. She fidgeted with the silver bracelet around her left wrist.

     "Thanks!" Lance chirped. He slung the strap of his guitar over his head and started to put it back in the case. "Ready to go?"

     "Huh? What do you mean? You still have thirty more minutes of practice left." Allura quirked her eyebrow.

     "So what? I can just ditch." Lance shrugged. "Besides, I'd much rather hang out with you." He played with a strand of her hair.

     "As flattered as I am..." She pulled her hair away from his fingers. "I cannot allow you to skip your class." Allura crossed her arms.

     "But-"

     "Lance." Allura warned, her glare pierced into him.

     "Alright, alright fine. I'll stay for the last thirty minutes." Lance sighed. Allura clapped her hands together and smiled innocently at him.

     "Good! Now you can play me a song!" Lance blushed slightly.

     "Of course. Got any requests?" Lance smiled.

     "I do enjoy the song Fireflies by Owl City!" Allura smiled. Lance chuckled. "What?" She tilted her head in confusion. Lance blushed at her adorable antics.

     "You asked for a meme song." He chuckled again. Allura rolled her eyes.

     "Ugh, I'm so mad that that song is a joke now. I actually really like it!" She pouted. Lance picked up his acoustic guitar and strummed a chord. (Spare me I know nothing about guitar) He began singing to Allura. Her eyes were bright, but not as bright as her smile. 

     For the next thirty minutes, Allura requested songs for Lance to play and he complied. The bell signifying the end of department classes went off, and Lance packed away his guitar. He grabbed his skateboard out of the corner of the room and headed towards the door. Allura gave the board a disapproving glance.

     "You're not gonna ride that, right?" Allura eyed it suspiciously. Lance looked over at her.

     "What? Of course not!" Allura breathed a sigh of relief. "You are!"

     "...wait what?" Allura's eyes widened in horror.

     "You hate skateboards and skaters and stuff, but you've never ridden a skateboard before, have you?" Lance questioned.

     "No, and I don't plan to." Allura huffed.

     "Come on! Just give it a try!" Lance encouraged.

     "No way!" Allura shouted.

     "Why? Are you scared of it?" Lance smirked. Allura blushed.

     "What? No! Of course not! Why would I be afraid of a board with wheels that millions of people get injured on yearly?" Allura replied sarcastically.

     "Just give it a try! I promise you'll be safe. I won't let you fall!" Lance pushed as they finally reached the parking lot of the school.

     "No!" Allura yelled.

     "Please? Trust me!" Lance pleaded.

     "...fine. But, you better not let me fall!" Allura agreed reluctantly.

     "Yes!" Lance cheered. Lance began to give Allura instructions on how she should stand on the board in order to balance her weight properly. Lance held her hand and grabbed onto her waist as he slowly pulled her forward. 

     "Woah! Slow down!" Allura yelped. 

     "What do you mean? We're not even going at the speed of walking!" Lance laughed. Allura blushed. He continued to slowly pull her down the sidewalk to the destination of their date. Eventually they sped up to a speed walking pace, and arrived at an old, rusted playground with a large, grassy hill. Lance helped Allura off the skateboard and guided her up to the top of the hill. He opened his bag and pulled out a large, red blanket and a couple bags of Doritos. He set the blanket down and sat down on it, patting the spot next to him for Allura to sit on. She sat next to him and smiled, looking at the sunset in front of them. She looked surprised when a small bag of Doritos was pushed into her hands.

     "Sorry, I couldn't afford a fancy dinner." Lance blushed slightly. Allura chuckled and opened the bag, pulling out a chip and eating it.

     "That's completely fine. Doritos are my favorite!" She smiled. They watched the sunset in silence, except for the crunch of chips and the crinkling of the bags. Once the sun went down and the stars came up and their chips were gone, Allura layed down on the blanket. Lance layed down beside her. They stared up at the twinkling stars. 

     "Hey, Allura?" Lance asked.

     "Yes, Lance?" Allura replied, softly.

     "You must be the North Star, because the light around you guided me here." Lance whispered. Allura could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She burst out laughing. "What?" Lance chuckled.

     "That was so cheesy!" Allura giggled.

     "What, do you think you can do any better?" Lance exclaimed.

     "Definitely!" Allura smirked.

     "You're on!" Lance chuckled.

     "The universe must revolve around you, because your gravitational forces are banging!" Allura contributed.

     "Hey! No fair! I'm not as smart as you are so I can't come up with any good ones with smart words!" Lance complained.

     "Does that mean I win?" Allura smirked.

     "No way! I'm not done! I think you would beat the moon in a pretty contest." Lance finger gunned. Allura rolled her eyes and giggled.

     "I must be the Sun, and you must be the earth, because the closer we get the hotter you become." Allura smiled. 

     "So, you work for NASA? Cause you're out of this world." Lance smiled.

     "I wish." Allura smiled a bit sadly as she sat up. Lance sat up looked at her in confusion.

     "What do you mean?" Lance asked. Allura stayed silent for a while as she hugged her knees to her chest.

     "What do you wanna be after you graduate?" Allura asked.

     "That's easy! I wanna be a rockstar!" Lance smiled. Allura looked at him, sadness filled her eyes.

     "What do you think I wanna be?" Allura asked.

     "I'm guessing a ballerina?" Lance said a bit hesitantly.

     "Nope, that's what my dad wants me to be. My mom was a ballerina before she passed away and now my father wants me to follow in her footsteps." Allura sighed.

     "Well... what do you wanna be?" Lance asked her.

     "Ever since I was little, I've always been fascinated with space. I wanted, and still do want, to work for NASA." Allura smiled sadly. "But, that'll never happen since my father signed me up for ballet at this school."

     "Have you ever told him how you feel?" Lance questioned.

     "I don't bother. He probably wouldn't even listen anyways. I love him and I know he loves me too, but we just think too differently." Allura sighed. "Sometimes I just wish I could find someone to support my dream. But, my friends are with my dad. They want me to become a ballerina. And all the boys I've ever dated don't care about me, they only care about my looks. As soon as I get comfortable enough to be the real me they get scared off."

     "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can be yourself around me. To be honest I like the real Allura better than the fake ballerina one. And, I'll always support you. I just think you should do what makes you happy!" He stared into her eyes. Allura stared back into his. They slowly moved closer, until finally their lips connected. Their lips fit together perfectly, and Lance could feel fireworks going off on his brain and his chest. When they finally pulled apart, Lance felt amazing.

     "Wow... we should do that again sometime." Lance slowly grinned.

     "Agreed." Allura smiled back at him. Just then, Allura's phone went off. She fished it out of her pocket and saw it was a message from her uncle. "My uncle is here to pick me up. I had a great time Lance! See you Monday!" She walked away with a wave and a big smile. Lance waved back at her, a small blush decorating his cheeks. Yeah, he was definitely in love.


	4. They Had a Problem With His Baggy Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura admits to her friends that she has a crush, but they aren't very supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I'm not dead! I just had no motivation whatsoever to continue this but then I felt guilty for getting all the kudos in my email and my friend also wanted me to continue so I'm sorry to finish it hopefully. I also read through it and noticed so many mistakes and I hate it so much yikes but please bear with them because I'm way too lazy to fix them.

The next day at school, people noticed the extra skip in the school's most popular girl's steps. She seemed more relaxed than usual and didn't have her usually concealed bags under her eyes. In fact, her eyes were brighter than the sun. Her smile matched it perfectly. 

"Allura! Hey!" Lance smiled, waving his hand above his head. He ran up to her with his skateboard tucked under his other arm. Allura didn't know how he didn't trip over his baggy pants. It must take a lot of practice.

"Hey, Lance!" Her smile somehow became even brighter. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as soon as they met his deep blue eyes. Allura reached for Lance's hand and they interlocked their fingers. They began walking towards Lance's classroom, but Lance stopped Allura in the middle of the hallway. 

"Wait! I wanna walk you to class!" Lance smiled excitedly. Allura giggled and squeezed his hand.

"It's okay, I told my friends to meet me in your classroom since I have to print something out in my uncle's classroom anyway." She started walking again pulling him along behind her. Lance rocketed himself forward to walk beside her. Whwn they entered the room Nyma and Shay stopped talking, along with Keith, Pidge, and Hunk on the other side of the room. They all stared at the couple's joined hands in shock.

"Wait, so Allura actually does like him? Wow who would've thought." Pidge whispered. 

"Hey! I heard that you know!" Lance yelled, an irritated look on his face. That look immediately disappeared, however, when Allura placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Relax, Lance. I really do like you so you don't have to worry!" She smiled softly at him. That very smile melted his heart like candle wax. 

"Allura?" Nyma interrupted.

"Yes?" Allura questioned. Lance figured that if Allura didn't really like ballet then she probably didn't really like her ballet friends either. It's really a shame though that Shay hangs out with Nyma now. Lance can remember a time when Hunk and Shay used to date. They were the perfect couple. The key word being were. As soon as Shay met Nyma in her ballet class she started acting like a total Regina George. Okay, maybe not that evil. Maybe more like a Karen Smith. 

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" Nyma asked. She sassily placed her hands on her hips. Allura looked hesitant. She looked up at Lance, silently asking for permission. He didn't really want her to go, but we wasn't the controlling type of boyfriend.

"Go ahead. You don't have to ask me for permission. You're old enough to make your own decisions." Lance reluctantly let go of her hand. He gave her a worried smile and she returned the gesture before turning and walking into the hallway with Nyma.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Allura smiled fakely. Out of all the people she has to pretend to like, she really hates Nyma the most. 

"Are you serious?" Nyma scoffed. Allura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and slight anger.

"You're going to date a piece of crap like him? Look sweetie, even though he says he's gonna be a rich and famous rockstar doesn't mean he actually will. You need to get it together or else-"

"Or else what?" Allura challenged. Her face was tinted red at this point.

"Or else you're off the dance team. I know you couldn't care less about that, but what would your dear father have to say if his daughter got kicked off of the dance team?" Nyma threatened, examining her manicured nails with an evil smirk.

"You- you can't kick me off of my own dance squad!" Allura yelled. 

"Oh really? You seem to have forgotten who owns this school. Just because you're a tad bit prettier than I am doesn't mean you're more powerful than me. I'll get my dad to not only cut you from the team, but also expel you from the school if you put the dance team's reputation in jeopardy." Nyma said smugly.

"Fine! I'll break up with him, but don't kick me off the team and don't expel me please." Allura looked down at the ground in defeat. 

"Of course not! Now let's go to our classroom. I already told Shay to meet us there."

"Wait... wh-"

"You didn't actually think I'd leave weak minded little Shay in there with her ex-boyfriend did you? He'd probably steal her back in seconds." Nyma rolled her eyes. Allura couldn't find the strength to look up as Nyma lead her away.

At lunch, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance sat together at their usual table. Lance wouldn't stop looking around for Allura though. He hasn't stopped worrying about her since she never came back in the room that morning. Eventually he sees her, Nyma, and Shay walking towards them. His face lights up and he gets up to go and invite them to sit with him. 

"Hey, Allura! Do you guys wanna sit with us-" Lance is cut off as Allura walked straight past him as if he didn't even exist. 'Well that was weird' he thought. 'Maybe she just didn't see me.' Lance walked to where Allura and her friends were sitting.

"Hey, Allura. Do you guys wanna come sit with us?" Allura looked at Lance and almost smiled until Nyma kicked her calf under the table.

"Um... why would we do that?" Allura raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Well, you know I just thought since we're dating and all-"

"Woah woah woah. Who said we were dating? I was just messing around with you. I didn't think you'd actually believe me." Allura chuckled coldly. The light had once again left her eyes and her smile wasn't as bright as it was earlier that morning. 

"What?" Lance's eyes widened in disbelief. "No, I refuse to believe that. The Allura on our date was so real! You're a space nerd!" Allura blushed slightly before recovering.

"Ha! You actually thought I was serious? I was obviously being sarcastic. I'm going to be the best ballerina this school has ever seen." Allura smiled confidently. Lance frowned deeply.

"Fine. I don't care anyways." Lance turned and walked away towards his table. Allura watched sadly as he left. She wished she could kiss the frown off of his face. Lance plopped down at hus seat and rested his head in his hands.

"Lance, buddy? You okay?" Hunk asked concerned. 

"I knew you shouldn't have gone after a fake girl like her. All girls like her care about is their looks." Pidge huffed, patting Lance on the back. Keith didn't know what to do, so he awkwardly rubbing circles into Lance's back.


End file.
